Our Guardian Angels, Seekers of the Heart
by Haunting-Ghost
Summary: The old Organization XIII, and the first Light and Dark Organizations fell, new ones had risen up. A Battle of the Angels had left six angels sealed within separate worlds... As their seals weaken, will the Organizations known need their help?
1. Chapter 1

.:Disclaimers:. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All other NonSquare/ Disney characters, belong to their respectful owners. The plot and all of its contents belong to me. Except for the items, copywritten to Square/ Disney.

Kyomu, Hakumei, Inishie, Masayume, Ankoku and Rinsei belong to me.

.:Warnings:. Slight language.

Six worlds... Six sealed angels. Within a special area or place within those six worlds, some people believed that within those six special worlds, there's to be a sealed being that have been sealed within those worlds before they ever came into existence. But it was only mere legends and not to be a proven fact... or is it? No one can say for sure though. No one has never found the seals of these ancient beings that are suppose to be angels. But strange things had been happening in these six worlds recently. Maybe due to the fact the seals of these powerful beings are weakening? Perhaps. Or, it could be caused by the war that's happening between these strange Organizations that are composed of the beings of Nobodies. All though two of the Organizations are not within the war between the Organization of Light and Dark, one of those Organizations is some times dragged in by one of the sides to help them defeat the other. Either one is a possibility.

In all of the six worlds of Twilight Town, Hallow Bastion, The World That Never Was, Destiny Islands, Castle Oblivion and a unknown world of darkness... within one special and most common place or area... six different glowing lights appeared during their late most twilight hour to where no one was up to see such beautiful glowing lights. Each of these lights were a different color which gave off a different glow of light. Within the clock tower of Twilight Town, a earthy green and brown had glowed, within the room of which the old keyhole had been, a mysterious green color had glowed, at the rooftops of the floating castle of the Dark Organization headquarters, a black glow with a white outline had glowed, within the area of which the door to the other worlds on Destiny Islands, a faint golden light had glowed, within the throne like room in Castle Oblivion, a strange faint purple like light had glowed, and within the unknown darkness area, a violet mixed with black light had glowed.

Deep within those six glowing lights... lingered one being within each of them. It had appeared they all were in a deep slumber. Darkness was the only thing they all could see through their closed eyes. But as their seals continued to glow, their minds some how became connected to one and another, being able to hear the thoughts of the others, now being able to speak to one and another, almost telepathically.

_What's... going on...?_

_Feh. That's what I would like to know..._

_Ankoku...? ... Kyomu!_

_Hakumei!_

_Now, now men... please lets not start another fight..._

_Very well. But... What's going on...? I can only see darkness..._

_We're all dreaming... dreaming in our minds..._

_Doubtful. Geeze, you all can't be patient huh? Just relax and let time take care of things._

_And why don't you shut your yap time boy? Its easy for you since you ARE time itself._

_Please, every one. Lets not fight... it's not worth it you know._

_Agreed._

_I suppose I can agree._

_Indeed so._

_Very well..._

_Thank you! Heh. Every one needs ta relax instead of getting all worked up. We're in separate worlds no? We can't exactually fight each other and it's rather pointless to argue or fight now._

_Very well said young one._

_Young... one...? Ack!_

_Every one just needs to sleep... and dream... The light draws near... yet its so far off... our seals... they are weakening... All we can do now... is wait..._

_I think I get what your saying Masayume but-_

_I don't wish to speak with you... _

_Oooh, girl fight!_

_Shut up Inishie._

_Hey! I was only saying. But ladies, ladies... no need to start an argument right?_

_Yes, I know. I wasn't planning on it._

_Why did little miss dream girl fall silent? Letting Rinsei win?_

_That is none of your business Ankoku..._

_Please. Every one keep quite..._

And with that, all six beings had fallen silent. Silence had lingered within the darkness of their minds. They seemed to have all ready known each other as it is. All of them... had some thing against the other. As for now... all of those things are but a mystery. They couldn't see each other. Not even in their own minds could they see each other. Their minds still remained linked together but soon started to fade away.

Rinsei was calm about the whole thing that had happened and what was going on currently. All though she didn't like the darkness, she had to deal with it. She had done so for what seemed like minuets to her, even though the world outside of her, years had passed... many, many, many years. Though, she felt an emptiness within her... The way Masayume had acted towards her had hurt her inside. With having a heart still, she had taken it badly inside. But she had pushed her thoughts to the side as of now of her as she heard a strange voice in her head... one that was unknown to her.

_User of Nature... What troubles ye?_

_Huh...? Who are you...? What troubles me... is... some one whom I care about..._

_But did ye not fight against her? Betraying her trust towards ye?_

_Yes... but... it was to be foreseen within my Tarot cards... And... she didn't like on who I was fighting against..._

_There could have been another solution to that problem._

_And I was too foolish to even think of one..._

_User of Nature... what would thy name be?_

_Rinsei... Mother Nature's Angel._

Inishie, was laid back about the whole situation. Nothing had troubled him at all... nothing. Being in the darkness all of this time, gave time to relax and just think of his own thoughts. He felt nothing strange or weird. But he was rather happy about all of this, all though he didn't like the fact he was sealed away some where... some where he wouldn't know of. However, he wouldn't mind seeing the new place he was at. He was rather curious about it now, but he had to stop thinking when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak to him.

_User of Time... Are ye not troubled by any thing?_

_Pardon me? Hm. No. Not really. _

_So laid back are ye? I see. Do ye not care about the others?_

_Nah. Not really. They don't concern to me at the current moment. Ha ha. Or at least for now anyways._

_I see... I see..._

_But who are you anyways?_

_No one of importance thy young one._

_Ack! You're the second one to have called me young one... Ah... oh well... I can't say I blame ya and Ankoku._

_User of Time... what would ye name be?_

_I am Inishie, Keeper of Time._

Kyomu was ponderous during the time he had been sealed, which to him, had felt like it had been forever. He felt some thing in him had grown restless... a strange feeling of which only he would know on what it was. So now... his mind started to think troubled thoughts due to the many urges inside of him. Not being able to move and only think... it was starting to get to him. He wanted to be out and free... free to move and explore the worlds of new. However, he stopped his pondering when a voice had started to speak to him.

_User of Nothingness... What's ye feeling inside?_

_Restlessness..._

_Do ye wish to be free?_

_Yes..._

_For...?_

_Not sure..._

_What does ye lack...?_

_Emotion..._

_Of...?_

_Any thing..._

_Listen to my words of advice... Ye would find thy love... embrace thy emotions ye would find... do not push them away..._

_I don'__t believe in love... but whatever..._

_User of Nothingness... What would ye name be?_

_Kyomu, Angel of Nothingness..._

Hakumei had too ben calm as to what was going on. He simply waited... waited for the time for him to become free from his prison. He knew Kyomu was still alive and knew they had a score to settle. However, he knew that wasn't what he wished to do when he had gotten free into the world of new. No. He wanted to gather information on what has been happening during his deep slumber... and to find out what's going on as of currently. He was more hungry for knowledge instead of his fight against Kyomu. But he had to stop his thoughts at a voice that he didn't know of...

_User of Light... Ye are thirsty for knowledge of the world of new?_

_Yes... I am... But who are you?_

_No one of importance for you. You will gain the answers you seek once you are free..._

_Free...? Does that mean... my time of being sealed is fading away?_

_Yes... Ye will also live in paradise..._

_Paradise...? Where is it that I am sealed away at?_

_That I cannot answer ye. Ye will see for thy self..._

_I'm restless to know..._

_Ye must be patient..._

_Yes... Yes I know..._

_User of Light... What would ye name be?_

_Hakumei, Archangel of Holiness_

Masayume kept on dreaming in her own dream like world. She didn't pay much attention to the darkness she was within. Her dreams to her, were her own reality... a place to where she can visit any time she pleased. The darkness may have been the only thing she could see when not in her own realm, but she didn't mind. This darkness... the time she had been sealed away... had all given her lots of time for her to be and play in her own world.. Where she was all ready free. Being forgotten any where else... but from within her own mental, dream land. She vanished from her own dream world, still not being able to open her eyes physically, but she was no longer in her own world... All due to the sound of a voice...

_User of Dreams... Ye not wish to be out in the world of the new...?_

_It doesn't matter to me..._

_Why not?_

_I am..._

_Lost?_

_No..._

_Forgotten?_

_Yes..._

_Ye rather be in thy dream world?_

_It's the only place I can be..._

_Ye can always try thy new world..._

_They'll only push me away..._

_They...?_

_The people..._

_Why?_

_Because..._

_Because why?_

_Because... I'm me..._

_Because ye are thy self? _

_Yes..._

_User of Dreams... What would ye name be?_

_Masayume... Angel of the Forgotten and Dreams..._

The last one... Ankoku was extremely patient with being within the darkness. The darkness didn't bother him. He didn't much of being within it, even after so long, it didn't annoy him or bother him one bit at all. Darkness had all ready filled within him and he accepted it being the only thing he could see. However, he felt empty within himself... a empty, black void had consumed him.. This emptiness had 'sadden' him. He had stopped thinking at the sound of a voice that suddenly came into his mind.

_User of Darkness... What does thy lack of?_

_Heart..._

_Any thing else...?_

_Emotions..._

_For...?_

_Love..._

_Towards?_

_Rinsei..._

_Feelings of love towards Rinsei... Then ye feel empty within thy self?_

_Yes..._

_Ye wish to fill it?_

_Yes..._

_User of Darkness... What would ye name be?_

_Ankoku, Angel of Demise and Death._


	2. Chapter 2

.:Disclaimers:. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All other NonSquare/ Disney characters, belong to their respectful owners. The plot and all of its contents belong to me. Except for the items, copywritten to Square/ Disney.

Xairaha, Sabixishi and Kyomu belong to their respectful owners

.:Warnings:. Slight language.

The World That Never Was... the dark city had been quite and dead during this late night hour. No dark clouds had covered the pitch black night sky, no... it wasn't raining on this day... not at all. But the dark city had a strange dull neon glow to it, thanks to the tallest skyscraper and the neon colored lights at were on the building. The heart shaped moon that was above the floating black castle had glowed within the black sky and lit up the city and the castle. Nothing seemed to be out... not even the heartless that normally had roamed about here. But then, that same glowing black light that had the white outline suddenly shined on the very roof top of the black castle, where the heart shaped moon looked like you can each out your hands and touch it. That same light then shattered, giving off a brilliant burst which lit up the roof tops with a black, white outline glow... but once that glow had vanished, a strange being had appeared laying on the base of the roof top, laying on its back.

The being had been identified as a male, from the structure of the body. His hair... black. Two stands of hair that was in front of his face, spiked upward and then back down to hang in front of his face. The rest of his hair, looked like it had two layers. The top layer, combed back yet looked spiky at the ends, and the bottom looked like it went down to his mid back with six separate parts and looked to be thin than the top layer of his hair. His clothing... wasn't what you would see every day on some average person. He had on a strange black cloak, some thing that was to be seen on rouges and some times archers. It covered his full body, wrapped around his neck and the rest fell over his body, all of the cloak was loose like and of a normal cloth material and the cloak had gone all the way down to his ankles. Not much could be seen under the cloak, except for a pair of black, ankle length boots and the bottoms part of a male style Chinese dress. A black cloth had also been around it's head, covering his right eye. His skin tone was fair, with tints of a light tan, which looked like a normal tone due to the moons bright glow.

He groaned slightly, his body slowly squirming a bit and his head moving backwards slightly. His left eye that was still visible, slowly, started to open, revealing it to be a dark gray color with a black ring around the gray hue. He quickly closed his eye, due to the sudden brightness of the area he was at. Groaning more, he slowly sat himself up, leaning back on one of his hands while he motioned the other to his forehead, holding his head slightly. He slowly opened his left eye again, squinting a bit until his eye had adjusted to the brightness of the roof top. He slowly motioned his hand away from his forehead, glancing left and right before he bent his legs and placed one hand on his knee, pushing himself up on his knee while the other hand was on the ground to push him upwards as well. His legs wobbled a bit, not being used to moving his limbs it seemed like. He then turned his body around and gazed at the remaining area, looking up at the bright, empty like heart shaped moon.

"Where am I...? What is this place...?" he slowly asked himself, his voice, sounded a bit raspy right now, not being used to speak either it had seemed like. He then whirled himself around at the sound of some thing appearing on the roof top where he had been. He narrowed his narrow and dark looking, strange color eye. "And who exactually are you?" He asked coldly to the strange cloaked being that had its hood on top of its head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The being said calmly and rather coldly. The voice and body structure had also been one of a male. But this being had appeared to be a couple of inches taller than the other and a far more built of a body. His cloak was different from the other mans cloak, and so with that, left the other one a bit puzzled even though he didn't show it. This man slowly motioned his arms over its chest, crossing his arms now as he stared at the other one through the shadows of its hood. "Mind explaining why your on the roof top of my castle? And who you are?"

The other being, growled slightly but cleared his throat and calmed himself. He could feel the coldness of the other mans stare upon him. Hard and cold it was... He didn't pay too much attention on it, however, so he dropped his thoughts about the other and decided to answer his questions... instead of getting into a fight without being properly adjusted to moving again. "As for who I am... I am Kyomu... the Angel of Nothingness... as for why I am here... Let's just say I was sealed here before you even inhabited this so called castle." He said in a cold tone of voice, but not in a way to provoke the other. He remained motionless now as he stared right back at the other man. "Now tell me who are... and what's currently happening... I've been sealed for so long, I lost count of the years that had passed by." He said to him, in a slight demanding kind of tone, wanting to know who the other was and what was happening in what was like to him... the world of new.

The other being remained motionless, listening to what this Kyomu had to say to him. That name and title had rung the bell in his head, having that name and title heard some where before. But since he couldn't remember what it was, he dismissed his current thoughts and came back to reality when Kyomu had started to speak again. "Kyomu hm? And what makes you think I'll tell you who I am and the current happenings?" He said coldly to Kyomu. He then remembered it... He now remembered where he heard of Kyomu's name and title. Kyomu, the Angel of Nothingness, said to have fought in a great war with five other angels that could've caused every single living being to no longer exist. The position of his feet shifted slightly, now 'feeling' a bit uneasy. "I go by the Non-Existing one. And as for the current happenings... Let's just say there's a war going on between my Organization and another Organization." He said, a smirk coming to his face under the shadows of his hood.

Kyomu had nodded his head lightly, then narrowed his eyes a bit at the other cloaked man. He was about ready to strike at him, but when the other had spoken again, he had listened to what he said. "Humph. Don't want to give out your real name like a real man would eh? Whatever." He said coldly and slightly mocking, shrugging his shoulders casually to give more of a mocking gleam. He then listened to the second part of which this Non-Existing one had said to him and so he smirked slightly. "Another war huh? Care to explain on why this war has been started, and do please tell me more about these Organizations. Not like I have any thing else better to do." he said back to him, smirking right on back as he crossed his arms now over his chest.

The Non-Existing one smirked still from the mocking comment that was thrown at him... he didn't seem to be all that phased from it though. "Humph. Not like my name is of much importance to you any ways." He then fell silent, then listened upon Kyomu's request that he insist on telling him in detail about the current war. "Very well." he said then paused for a couple of moments, then started to speak again. "The two main Organizations that are in a war are the Light Organization, and my Dark Organization. Both sides have different ideas on which how we get our hearts back. There's an additional two other Organizations that are not within this war, but there is one group that is normally dragged in every once in a while." He explained a bit to Kyomu, though, he didn't give the details on what was happening now, just what was happening in general. He didn't 'feel' the need to any ways, figuring that Kyomu could easily catch on and learn just from the information he provided.

Meanwhile... On the tallest skyscraper in The World That Never Was, lingered another cloaked being that wore the same cloak as the Non-Existing one. But this one, had been a female. And that was proven from the almost developed body structure and the fact that this girl had very long hair and a feminine like face. The girls bangs had spiked wildly from off to the side, up and even in her face. The back of her hair had two layers, the first one, pure straight with nothing done with it and so it reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The bottom layer had flowed all the way down to the bottom of her knees, and was in a rather thick braid as well. All of her hair was white with tints of a light blue color. Her ghostly looking skin had glowed from the neon lights and the glow of the moon and her silvery blue, lifeless looking eyes had also gleamed from the lights.

This girl had been looking towards the roof top of the black castle that floated about in the air. She could hardly see them from the location she was at, all she was able to see were two mere block dots. She blinked slightly, seeing that there had been two people located on the castle so it puzzled her as to who it was. However, she shook it off and sighed silently under her breath, slowly motioning her hands to the pockets of her cloak. But just before her hands could rest within the pockets, she whirled around at the sounds of foot steps coming up from behind her. When she had her whole body turned about, her eyes came across a dozen of black beings with beady yellow eyes. She blinked slightly but held out her arms, and so, strange claw looking weapons came onto her knuckles, holding them there with her thumb and pinky. These weapons, the lights had glittered off of their icy looking surface and the claws looked like they were around eight inches long and looked to be very sharp. She waited there, waiting for the black shadowy beings to lunge at her and when they did, she merely swiped her claw like weapons at them. But the more she had destroyed, the more that appeared and the more that lunged at her. She kept on swiping her claws at the ones that were coming at her, backing away at the same time as she did and was nearing the edge. She felt the back of her slightly heeled black boot came almost off of the edge but stopped herself and bit her bottom lip, no longer having any more space to back up on. She kept up on swiping her claws at the neoshadows, but then, they had pushed her and she started to tilt backwards. Her weapons vanished as she waved her arms in circles, trying to keep herself on the building. But then, one of the neoshadows lunged its body at her, forcing her off of the edge and so she gasped and screamed slightly at the sudden push and fall.

Kyomu was about to ask what these Organizations were composed of, but that was when he had heard the faint scream of a girl and his eye darted in that direction, as well as the Non-Existing one. The suddenly, out from his back, sprouted two large, dark gray looking angelic wings. He winced slightly, he hadn't summoned his wings from his back in a thousand years, he had to get used to the pain of summoning them once again. However, he quickly jumped into the air and quickly started to soar towards the falling female. With a strong breeze coming all of the sudden in the direction he needed to go, he had flown even faster towards the girl and then right at the right moment, he caught her in his arms, in a bridle style fashion. But before he could run into the building, he tilted himself upward so he started to fly upwards. Then, once he had gotten over the building, he stopped himself and turned about, flying back towards the castle. Seeing she had the same cloak the Non-Existing one was wearing, he figured she had stayed at that same castle as well.

The girl in his arms had her eyes shut tight and when she was caught, she slowly blinked her eyes open. She looked at the one who had caught her and blinked even more, not recognizing who he was or any thing. She gasped silently when he stopped in the air and yelped slightly when he had quickly turned around and started to fly back towards the castle. She blinked slightly again, a very confused expression lingered on her face as she looked at Kyomu who had helped her out. When they got back to the roof top of the castle, Kyomu slowly came to a stop in the air, slowly landing towards the ground and landed on one foot silently then the other silently. Once he was on solid ground, he had set the girl down on her feet.

The Non-Existing one had glared at Kyomu when he had flown off and watched him from afar. He didn't like the fact of the girl being in his arms, and it seemed like he had known who the girl was. However, his face had remained hidden all of this time, so the slight 'jealously' that was lingering on his face wasn't to be seen at all. Kyomu had looked at the other, all though he couldn't see it, but he felt a hard, cold and angry stare befall him from the Non-Existing one. The girl took a couple of steps away from Kyomu then looked towards the Non-Existing one, then back at Kyomu, seeming to be switching between back and forth. She still looked very confused but she sighed and looked at Kyomu. "Th-th... thank you.. I-I... I mean... for... yo... your help..." She said to Kyomu, stuttering a bit as she placed her hands behind her back, her shoulders shrugged a bit as she looked away... giving the impression she was... 'shy'. Kyomu looked towards her again, blinking slightly, he watched as she had looked away from him and that was when he felt weird and different inside. "It's... no problem..." he simply said back to her. The Non-Existing one took his gaze away from Kyomu and looked towards the girl, and now this confused Kyomu since to him, it seemed like the Non-Existing's gaze towards the girl had softened a bit, or so it seemed.

"Sabixishi... Are you all right...? And... What happened?" He asked her, the girl named Sabixishi. She blinked a bit and looked back at him, "Y-yes... I-I...'m all right. Just... neoshadows had appeared... a-and attacked me I mean..." She answered him, now looking away from both males now and down at the black ground.

Kyomu cleared his throat before speaking, making the Non-Existing one gaze back at him again, that same, hard, cold feeling again. "Before all of this... I was about to ask... What are these so called Organization composed of?" he asked, not knowing what he and Sabixishi were exactually if they were non human or human.

"They are composed of a race known as... Nobodies..."


	3. Chapter 3

.:Disclaimers:. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All other NonSquare/ Disney characters, belong to their respectful owners. The plot and all of its contents belong to me. Except for the items, copywritten to Square/ Disney.

Hakumei, Hyosix and Mirax belong to their respectful owners

.:Warnings:. Slight language.

Destiny Islands was having one of those relaxing and calming days. The sun shined brightly in the afternoon skies, the ripples of the ocean water gently brushed against the sandy beaches. A cool, calm breeze blew across the islands, giving it a real relaxing and calming feeling to it. A paradise island as most people would've called it, due to its sandy beaches, beautiful ocean waters, beautiful sunsets and all of the exotic plants and trees. These islands were truly paradise.

Within a small cave like area, there were strange, white, chalk like drawings lingered all over the stone walls of which vines had started to grow all about. The same faint golden like glow came to the small cave once again, but this time, it seemed to have exploded and thousands upon thousands of small exploding sparks came, lighting up the whole cave. And when the flash of light came and vanished a strange being had appeared on the ground, laying on its side. This being had been to seen as a male with silvery white hair with tints of a golden color, his bangs, only hung down to his eyebrows but get longer so at the sides of his face, they go down to the middle part of his neck. The rest of his hair was long and straight, falling all the way down to what seems to be mid-back. The outfit he was wearing was rather strange, he had on a white cloth like shirt that's a tank top that crosses over his chest. Under that shirt, he wears a long sleeved shirt, but the collar part of the shirt had went around the ends of his shoulders, and the sleeves went just a bit past his fingers, a dark gray color his shirt was. Around his waist was a thin, silvery white obi to hold his tank top, crossed shirt from coming undone. He had bottoms of a Chinese dress but with baggy like pants under them. The Chinese dress part was white and the pants were of a dark gray color. His silver like shoes looked Kung-fu style, fit for running fast and fast movement. He appeared to be well-built, but wasn't overly muscular, all of his limbs were long, giving him an elegant appearance. His skin was slightly pale, but not too pale however, the only markings he had were two black markings that are under his eyes and extend down to the bottom of his face.

He groaned and moaned slightly, slowly turning his body to the left, moving his body so he was laying on his back on the ground of which he was laying on. This was the first time in so long he had used his voice for any thing, so it sounded a bit raspy and scratchy. He slowly opened his slightly narrowed, silver hue colored eyes that appeared to have a golden ring around the silver hue. He squinted his eyes slightly, adjusting to the colors of the room and the new tone of lightness. Seeing nothing but darkness for so long, the colors and light had strained his eyes. He groaned again, slowly motioning one of his hands to his forehead, then rubbed it slightly, now getting used to moving his body. "Ow... my... head..." He said slowly and weakly, his voice still sounded a bit scratchy and dry. He then motioned his hand away from his fore head and placed his arm back onto the ground beside him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with the help of his forearms, which he then used his hands one he was up enough, he had moved rather slowly though. He slowly started to glance around the strange cave, arching an eyebrow at the strange drawings that were on the walls. "And... where the hell am I...?" He asked himself and so he started to stand himself up slowly, with the help of the near by wall. "That voice... Said I would be... in paradise..." he whispered to himself, before he slowly started to walk over to what seemed like an exit. But he had to kneel down and even crawl a bit just to get out of the same cave. He saw a bright light at the end so he squinted his eyes so when he came back out and stood up, his eyes were badly strained by the glow of the bright sun. He glanced around the surrounding area, seeing a wooden shack and right next to the path way he was at, a small pond of fresh and pure water which sparkled radiantly from the suns bright glow. He walked further outwards, walking towards a wooden like ramp that led into the sands of the beach that was right there. He was gaped in awe at the sight of the island as his eyes glanced about. He could feel the ocean breeze blow against his face and blow his hair around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let out a loud exhale. "This place... is like paradise..." he said to himself, smiling. He then turned his head, towards the sound of others voices. He frowned, hoping it wasn't people he'd have to fight against. He was not in a good fighting condition, he couldn't move his body so well since it was so stiff.

The two others he had heard, were to be identified as one male and the other to be a female. The male figure, had been rather tall, standing around 6'4"ft tall, muscular and very fit for some one in their late twenties. His brownish, black hair had been short, combed back with slight curls at the ends. His skin, tanned, almost made it seemed like he had always trained outside, or was always at the beach during the day often... or was naturally born that way. His cloak... was white. Pure white. The cloak had been strange, some thing the other man had never seen before. This white cloaked man, had his hands within the pockets of the strange cloak, walking along side of the female. The female had been tallish, messy yet long black with frosty blue streaks, hair, however, it was tied upward in a bun, held there with white chop sticks. Her skin, had been of a light tannish color while her frosty blue eyes had stood out from the tan color of her skin. Her cloak, had looked much different from the males, it showed off her fit body frame. Her cloak had also been white, with dark, dark gray, curling lines for a strange yet nice design. The linings of the cloak had been back, seemingly the cloak had been turned inside out.

The female blinked as she saw the other man, "Hello there!" She called out, waving one of her hands in the air. The other male blinked, turning his eyes from the female, to the other man. He smiled a bit. "Hello there indeed." he added in as well, then both of them approached him.

The other smiled, "Well I see you two are no threat to me. Glad to know I got to meet friendly people after my awakening." He said, giving a dim-witted, yet friendly smile. With what he said, left the other two puzzled and confused. He blinked when he saw the two had been confused. "Oh pardon me. I am Hakumei, I am known as the Archangel of Holiness. At least a thousand years ago, I had gotten into a terrible and fearsome war, and then I was sealed away on this island before it came into existence." he explained to the two. The female's eyes widen a bit, "Hakumei? I've read about you before! Oh my! I would have never guessed to meet you in person." She said in a rather, 'outgoing' kind of tone. The other male smiled, "Hakumei huh? I'm Hyosix, this here is Mirax." he said to Hakumei. Hakumei nodded his head, "A pleasure to meet you both." he said, bowing his upper body to them. "And a pleasure to meet you too Hakumei!" Mirax said with a smile. Hyosix also smiled, nodding his head, "Yeah. It's rare we would get to meet such a famous archangel ya know."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, why are you two wearing those strange... attires? And... could you tell me... if there's any thing going on? Some thing... major like?" Hakumei asked them, curious to know. A seeker of knowledge he was, he would always try to ask the right questions to get the proper answers he desired for. Hyosix and Mirax exchanged looks, but then they figured he wouldn't know what they were due to the fact he wasn't around until now. So they both looked back at Hakumei. "We're what people call Nobodies." "Which means we're beings without hearts." "Nobodies suck as ourselves wear these types of cloaks." "However, there are different kinds of Nobodies who will wear different colors." "Dark Nobodies wear black, and so do the Neutrals and ones from the original Organization XIII, which were also the first kinds of Nobodies to create an Organization composed of us Nobodies." "And the lights, which is what we are, wear white. And then, some of those who are just in between, wear black and white." Hakumei nodded his head slowly, crossing his arms over his chest as he being to have the information sink into his head. "Hmm... I see... So... you both are Nobodies of the light correct?" "Yes." Hyosix answered, nodding his head once. "All right then... I see... Then, care to explain any up happenings?" "Only one thing... and that's a war between us lights against the darks. You see... they're trying to get their hearts back to become whole again. But they are wanting to take out the keybladers and kill innocent lives just to fill this one moon called Kingdom Hearts, which would give the hearts of us Nobodies back. We lights oppose in killing innocent lives just to save our own kind. So we lights are seeking another way to regain our hearts without sacrificing human lives." Hyosix said to him. Mirax nodded, "It's terrible! So we're protecting the keybladers and they also help us in return. Do you understand now, Hakumei?" Hakumei nodded his head, "Yeah... I understand it perfectly." He said then sighed, turning his head and gazed at the sparkling ocean. "And no doubt about it... Kyomu is going to help out these dark nobodies if he comes across them... if he hasn't all ready..." He said aloud, clenching one of his hands into a fist, and his fist began to vibrate slightly. So much anger towards him began to fill up once again. He knew Kyomu all too well, almost like a big brother knowing so much about his little brother. Only thing is, Kyomu and Hakumei, were major enemies. Hakumei then looked back at the blinking faces of Hyosix and Mirax, unclenching his hand, then motioned his arms down to his sides, bowing his upper body to them. "If you don't mind, Hyosix, Mirax... Could I team up with you and this Light Organization? I'll help out to the best of my ability, but if you don't mind, I would also like to pursue in my own quest in finding my arch enemy, Kyomu." He asked them, his upper body remained bowed like, and so, he didn't look at the two as he had spoken. Hyosix and Mirax looked at each other again, and this time, they both exchanged smiled before looking at Hakumei. "Sure thing! We can use the extra help." Mirax said, still smiling as she placed her hands behind her. Hyosix smiled and extended a hand to Hakumei, to shake hands with. "Welcome aboard my friend." he said with a smile still. Hakumei stood up straight, looking at the two before him with a grateful smile, "Thank you both." He said as he extended his hand to Hyosix's extended hand, shaking hands with him, now becoming an alliance with the Lights...


	4. Chapter 4

.: Disclaimers :. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All other NonSquare/ Disney characters, belong to their respectful owners. The plot and all of its contents belong to me. Except for the items, copywritten to Square/ Disney.

Masayume, Xey, Nexuno and Rinx belong to their respectful owners

.: Warnings :. Violence

The ruins of the once beautiful Castle Oblivion, was slowly being rebuilt back to its normal glory. All though this castle had been abandoned for quite some time, it seems like, however, there were new people who took over the castle for their own. Only a couple of more floors had to be finished before this castle was completely back to normal, if not, even better than the original owner of the castle had it. However, not all of the floors had been the same bright white color as they had been before. Some floors had been... painted with different colors and hues. One floor... had been taken up by one person. Just one. While the rest of the rooms, had been pure white like they had been before. The twelfth floor, the floor on this floor had been checkered with black and white, but on the black tiles, there had been streaks of blue and purple, giving it a lighting type look. The walls, had looked like a wood color, slightly tangy orange as well. The pillars of the room still had been white as before, and so did the doors of the room and the lighting of the room, had given off a thunder like glow. The eleventh floor, had been pained with black, the pillars, a mid-night blue color, the ground had been different shades and hues of blue. The doors of the room, had been a normal shade of blue, maybe a bit darker if that, while the lighting of the room, had a icy glow to it. The tenth floor, the walls had been painted a grayish tone, the pillars, had been black, while the floors had been pure white, as well as the doors of the floor, the lighting of this room, had been of a pale, light blue color. The ninth floor, every thing had been painted black, the walls, floor, pillars the doors... every thing was pure black. However, the lighting of the room was a red type glow, and every thing had been outlined in red and dark purple. And finally, the eighth floor, the walls and floors had been painted black., the pillars, had been painted a dark forest green color, the doors, had also been a forest green color, and the lighting of the room, was of a dark purple, type glow.

No one seemed to be within this castle though. It was completely silent... completely empty of any sighting of life. But suddenly, within the throne type room, a dull, light purple light came from one side of the white walls. A strange girl then suddenly appeared sitting against the wall with her back against the wall. The girls dull, slight dark purple tinted hair was spread out widely around her and some had hung over her shoulders. Her bangs were short at the middle of her forehead but got longer as they extended outward, the end parts went down to the bottom of her neck and curved along with her face. Her dull gray dress had hung right at her shoulders, showing off her skin at the shoulder and collar bone area and the dress appeared to be fairly long, but also torn and tattered greatly. Her shoes looked like they used to be high heeled, but are no longer, a dull purplish color they were as well. In the back of her hair, part of the sides of her hair had been pulled back a bit and were held together there by a large, purplish bow. Her skin, was dull, almost a grayish tone, ashy kind of flesh but it was rather smooth and looked skinner than any average girl. Her face was roundish and her body appeared to be quite curvy. All of her limbs were very small and skinny looking and her chest wasn't very well developed at all. She then started to groan and moan, her voice, light, quiet, and not at all damaged. She slowly started to open her, lavender hue, ruby ringed eyes, but quickly shut them from the brightness of the elegant white room. It took her a while before she was able to open her sorrowful, sad and feminine looking eyes. She groaned again, motioning one of her tiny hands towards her forehead, "Ow... headache..." She muttered to herself before motioning her hand away after rubbing it for a couple of moments. She appeared to be slightly dazed as her eyes trailed around the room, spotting six white thrones, the one farthest away from her had been the tallest one and the one closest to her had been the shortest one. "Where... am I...?" she slowly asked herself.

The doors to the room opened, and the girl didn't even notice it either. Three figures had entered the room, all of them wore black looking cloaks, one had its hood on its head, it was to be seen as two males and one female being had walked in. The cloaked black female had black, dark silvery blue tinted hair, smooth and straight. Her hair had fallen all the way down to the middle of her thighs, while her bangs had spiked upward then downward in her face, falling down just to the bottom of her face. Her skin, ghastly, deadly pale, as if she had never seen sunlight before in her life. Her eyes remained hidden under the shadows of her bangs, but a strange scar was the be seen on the left side of her face, and it stopped at her mid-cheek. Her body had been almost fully developed, and whatnot to give another year or two before it's fully developed; and she appeared to look the same age as the dazed female. The other male who had shown his face, unlike the female, his skin was a fair tone and his green hue eyes had darted towards the female who was sitting against the wall, narrowing slightly at her. His hair was black, short and spiky looking, while, over the right side of his face, his black hair had been long, long enough just to hide the right side of his face from others to see it. Both males appeared to have been taller than the female, if not, then maybe just by several inches. The female and the other male had looked towards the girl who was still staring at the thrones and noticed that she didn't notice them. The hooded figure had smirked under the shadows of his cloak, and then silently, a blade appeared floating about near him. The sword was average length, thin looking with black and blue markings, the rest of the blade had been a dull gray tone. He crossed his arms over his chest, then the sword was sent flying towards the dazed female, placing the tip of it against her throat, making her yelp slightly, but she didn't make any sudden movements that would get the sword to cut her throat. But she slowly turned her head to the three that entered. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The male without his hood on had asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes still were narrowed at her. The female started to shake slightly in fear, "I... I am... Masa... yume... a... an... and... I was sealed in here... before this place had came... into existence..." She slowly answered him, stuttering, feeling the tip of the blade against her throat, but felt a bit more pressure was pressed against it, but not enough to break through the skin.

The black haired male blinked twice at the name and the explanation she had given. He looked towards the other male, letting his eye contact tell him to let her go before he looked back at Masayume. The other male glared at the other when he looked away from him again, grumbling silently, the sword that was against Masayume's neck, vanished. The other male walked over to Masayume, but she only curled herself up, afraid of these people. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her, at a slight distance of course. "Masayume... the same Masayume, the Angel of the Forgotten and Dreams?" Masayume simply nodded her head lightly to his question. The other female and hooded male looked at each other, trying to ask each other mentally it had seemed to see if the other knew what he was talking about. They shrugged and looked away from each other and back at the other male and Masayume. "Who... are you and those others...? And how do you know about me?" She asked him. The male before her stood up, extending a hand out to her, "I'm Nexuno, the other two... well they can say their own names. And... I know about you because I have read about you in books." he answered her. Masayume blinked but nodded her head lightly, hesitating a bit before taking Nexuno's hand up to her feet. She wasn't very tall and her hair was long, elegant, almost seemed like it touched the ground. She looked at the other two, waiting for them to speak their names, while she dusted off her torn and tattered dress. "Rinx..." The female answered. "Xey..." The hooded male answered. "Nexuno, Rinx and Xey... Okay..." She muttered to herself, getting their names down. Nexuno looked towards at Rinx and Xey, who both had their arms crossed over their chests. Nexuno smirked a bit and chuckled slightly, "You know you two... Masayume here is stronger than she appears. She can summon any type of weapon she desires and... she can bring forth any area she wants, from our memories, to ones within her dreams." He said to the two. Rinx nodded her head slightly, "I see..." Xey, on the other hand, didn't believe what Nexuno had said about Masayume. "I don't see how she can be strong. Look at her... Her limbs are like bones, they could break and shatter easily. Feh... I doubt she could put up a fight... I bet Rinx could even beat her in a fight." He said in bitter protest, taking off his hood, revealing his rather short bangs going down the side of his forehead, the rest of his hair had been short as well, going right down the back of his neck, slightly spiked down. His hair had been a silvery gray color just like his narrowed, cold looking eyes, his skin however, had been slightly tanned as well. Masayume blinked slightly, frowning a bit when Xey had doubted her ability to fight. Rinx and Nexuno both shot Xey a glare, but Rinx's glare had been more of a death glare. "And what does THAT suppose to mean?" She asked him rather angrily. "It simply means-" Xey had shot Rinx the same death like glare but before he could finish speaking, Nexuno had spoken up. "Rinx! Xey!" Nexuno's voice boomed out, a crack of thunder could be heard after he had spoken up. He sighed deeply, placing the tips of his fingers from one hand against his forehead, seeming to be calming himself. The two, Rinx and Xey, both had quieted, going silent as they looked at Nexuno. Masayume had covered her ears when Rinx and Xey had started to argue and she had jumped slightly at the loud crash of thunder. She then slowly motioned her hands away from her ears when all had fallen silent, looking at Nexuno, blinking slightly, watching him as he slowly motioned his hand away from his forehead.

Nexuno then had regained his calmness and looked at Xey, narrowing his eyes into a glare and saw Xey had glared right back at him. Rinx remained silent, looking back and forth between Nexuno and Xey. Masayume sighed silently, the silence lingered on... not that she minded it. But, she was being doubted, and she didn't wish to be. However, she still needed to know some things and so she finally spoke, soft and quiet like. "I... know this isn't a good time to ask questions... but... why are you all wearing those... outfits? And... I would like to know if there's any thing going on..." She asked aloud, breaking the silence that had seemed to have lasted forever. The three blinked slightly, looking at Masayume when she had spoke, listening to her questions. Nexuno looked towards Rinx, "You know the current situation better than I do, I'm sure you can explain that?" he asked her, seeing Rinx nod her head 'yes'. Nexuno was about to speak to answer Masayume's first question when Xey had spoken before him. "We wear them because a special race called Nobodies wear 'em. At least.. Human Nobodies. We're beings without hearts." Said Xey. Nexuno narrowed his eyes at him before looking back at Masayume, "Yes. As Xey had said. However, there are different kinds of Nobodies. Light Nobodies wear white cloaks. Dark, Neutral and Forgottens, wear black ones. And ones that are in between wear black and white ones or hardly, none at all." He explained. Masayume blinked slightly then nodded her head weakly, "But... which ones are you? All three of you wear black..." "We are the Forgottens. We used to be nonexistences years ago, but we some how ended up here. We're not suppose to exist at all and yet... here we are." Rinx spoke now and answered Masayume. Masayume frowned a bit, nodding her head slightly, "I see... Then.. What about happenings in this... 'new' world?" She asked. "Well... you see... there's this war between the Light Nobodies and the Dark Nobodies happening... And it's all because each side has a different view on how to get their hearts back. The Light Nobodies dislike the way the Dark Nobodies want to get their hearts back, and the Dark Nobodies dislike the fact the Light Nobodies are protecting these special people that are keybladers. However, us Forgottens are not in the war, but we're still seeking out our hearts as well as our lost memories.. Then the Neutrals aren't in the war either unless one side drags them into it." She explained. Masayume had thought about what Rinx said, soaking and absorbing the information. She then nodded her head in understandment before looking at Xey. "Why do you doubt my abilities? Physical appearance shouldn't matter much... right...?" She asked him, she didn't want to be doubted of her strength and abilities, not within this 'new' world to her. Xey glared at her as she had looked at him, "Yes it does. I don't think you can even hold a sword in her hands because your hands or arms would break off." He bluntly answered her, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "Then how can I prove to you of my strength?" She asked, almost pleadingly. A smirk came curling to Xey's lips and both Rinx and Nexuno looked each other and frowned a bit, both knowing what Xey would have in mind. "A spar... would do... yes... a spar." Xey answered her, the smirk remained on his face. Masayume still frowned but nodded her head, not liking violence, but it was the only way to get her out from being doubted by Xey. Nexuno glared at Xey but then looked away and disgust while Rinx had shaken her head side to side gently, "Words of advice kid... don't let your guard down at all... and.. Be careful." Was all she had said to Masayume. She nodded her head, biting down on her bottom lip slightly as she watched Xey flickered one of his wrists and a strange portal had opened close by. She watched him walk through it and so she followed him through her since he had motioned her with his head to go through the strange blackish portal. It vanished, leaving Rinx and Nexuno in the throne room to wait so both of them had taken the tallest and second tallest thrones, to sit patiently and to talk.

Xey and Masayume, both appeared to what happened to be just outside of Castle Oblivion. The smirk never left his face and the frown never left her face. They both then walked away from each other, but then stopped and turned back around so they were at a good distance between them. Then, appearing in both of Xey's hands, appeared two swords, much like the one that he had summoned before, but only two of them. His smirk widen more as eight more of the same blades appeared behind him, all of them were floating... suspended within the air. Masayume watched as eight swords had been floating within the air. _Gravity_... She thought to herself, seeing that was probably his element. She then closed her eyes, holding out both of her arms in front of her, her hands were on top of each other, facing away from each other. Than, a dull lavender glow came from her hands and so she opened her eyes, lavender hue had been glowing to a bright silvery purple color while the ruby ring remained within her eyes. The glow from her hands started to move, extending to the ground and extending upward in the air. So far, the glow only appeared to be a long stick, but at the top, it appeared as if blades on both sides started to form. When the glow faded, a weapon was within the grasp of her hands. The blades looked like two large crescent moons facing away from each other while in the middle, sticking up was a sharp point. The blades, however, looked to be a purplish color, maybe hinting of the element within the blade.

Just right after Masayume's blade appeared within the grasp of her hands, the eight floating swords suddenly were sent flying at her. All of them started to attack her at once in a Strike Raid motion. This had caught Masayume a bit off guard, but none of the less, she used the halberd in her hands to block and bat away the swords. But she had gotten cuts and scrapes here and there around her body. Having enough of taking attacks of the Strike Raid of the eight floating swords, she jumped high into the air, then suddenly, medium sized, angelic looking wings unfurled from her back, they were a dull, dark gray color with tints of lavender within the grayness. Xey smirked a bit as the blades were sent flying back towards him, but the stopped just when they were about a foot away from him. He was looking upward towards the angel in the sky, then suddenly, a ring of a white glow came around his pupils. Masayume gasped a bit as she felt the air grow heavy like, and she felt herself slowly going downward towards the ground due to the invisible force. She slowly pointed the tip of the halberd at him, and the tip had started to glow. She sent an energy type blast at him, he saw this coming and so he had two of his floating swords go into a X formation, ready to block this incoming attack, however, it vanished just before it could hit his swords and so this, baffled him a bit. The energy blast attack had appeared behind him and attacked right at his mid back, and so he had taken the attack. Growling slightly, the rings around his pupils went away and Masayume no longer felt the air heavy upon her. He glared back up at her, sending his eight blades at her to attack her at random, watching her defend herself by blocking, pushing away and batting away his swords jumped up in the air, suspending himself within it and pushed himself over to her, since she was distracted, she wouldn't be able to block his frontal assault, and so, he attacked her head on.

She screamed now since the first attack Xey had made towards her had thrown her completely off balance. With that, his eight floating swords and cut her every where, while Xey had flipped about in the air quickly, slashing here and there with the two swords that were in his hands. He then appeared behind her and elbowed her roughly in between her shoulder blades, sending her flying towards the ground, she landed with a loud crash, and so Xey had a wild smirk upon his face. He slowly started to head towards the ground, landing on his feet silently while his swords floated around him. He let go of his swords that were in his hands, but they had remained suspended in the air, just like the other eight. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with that same wild smirk upon his face. "Is that all you got?" She slowly started to get herself up, the halberd vanishing. Now she turned about to face Xey, breathing quite heavily as she bleed quite a bit as well. "No... not even..." She answered him. Then suddenly, appearing floating around her, ten floating swords appeared suspended within the air as well. Much like Xey's, her's were average length, thin, however, her blades were a dull silver color with faded lavender markings. "My element is dreams... I can create any weapon that can have any abilities I so choose. I observe my opponents first to see what their abilities are... so I can use their opposite element against them." She said as she grasped the handle of one sword and sent the other nine at Xey. Xey narrowed his eyes and grasped the handle of one sword, sending the other nine at her own, but he saw all nine of her swords vanish, but they all reappeared attacking him in a Strike Raid motion, disappearing and reappearing in different locations around him. Xey growled a bit as he had gotten cut here and there and pretty much every where. He then jumped away from the circle of which he was being attacked in, flipping over them to come at Masayume. With both of them having equal amount of wounds, they let their nine swords battle one and another while they attacked each other with the one swords in their hands. However, to Xey, this wasn't very difficult, since Masayume lacked physical strength to block very well or attack fast and hard enough. He then called over his swords to try to stab her in different directions, while her nine swords vanished and reappeared in front of his nine swords to block them from attacking her.

Masayume covered herself with her wings, then lashed them outward again, the strong wings blew away her own nine swords away as well as Xey's. He jumped away, his floating swords following him while her swords came back floating about around her. Xey smirked, "Not bad at all... But lets see how you do with more things coming at you." He said in a cold, emotionless and dark tone of voice. That white glowing ring came back to his eyes, he sent all ten of his swords at her as well as many random rocks and pebbles at her at great speeds. Masayume groaned a bit, she was running out of energy to fight against Xey with. She tried her best anyways to slice through the rocks and pebbles while her swords dealt with his own, but that only left one sword to stab through her stomach and so she screamed. Her ten swords vanished as she fell down to the ground on her back, blood pooling out onto the ground. Xey remained having his arms crossed but the white ring glow had departed from his silvery gray eyes. His other nine swords vanished within thin air and he walked over to the fallen Masayume, motioning one hand to the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of her forcefully, before making it vanish. He glared down at her, motioning his arms to cross over his chest again.

He slowly turned his body away from her, slowly taking a few steps forward before turning his head back to look at her. "Do you have the strength to even stand yourself up?" he asked coldly yet emotionlessly at her. She groaned a bit and slowly sat herself up then slowly stood herself up, placing her arms over her bleeding stomach. "Y-yeah..." She weakly said. "Humph. Maybe your not as weak as I thought." He said emotionlessly, shrugging his shoulders and flickered a wrist to open up a portal, walking through it, it didn't close for it waited for Masayume to walk through. She limped over to the portal, slowly stepping through it and once again appeared in the throne room where Rinx and Nexuno had been.

They both looked towards Xey and Masayume and Rinx had jumped down from the throne she was in, landing on her feet with a light thud and her knees bent a bit. She stood up to her full height and walked over to Masayume. "I told you to be careful." She said as she sighed, the pulled some thing out from her pocket. "Here." She said, handing her the unlabeled bottle to her. She took it and opened it, drinking the liquid inside and her wounds healed. Xey on the other hand, had walked over to the third throne seat and jumped upon it, sitting down in it with his arms crossed. "I know..." Masayume had said to Rinx after she had finished drinking the potion bottle. Nexuno looked towards Xey, "So?" "She's not all that bad. But she could still use some work." "I see." Nexuno muttered as he then looked towards the girls. "Masayume." He said, getting her attention. "How about you stay with us? You can take the sixth seat here if you join with us." He said to her. Masayume blinked slightly, then looked at Rinx and saw her nod her head a bit and so she looked back at Nexuno, giving a smile. "Su... Sure... I'd be honored." She said. She watched Rinx walk back over to the second seat to once again sit upon it. And so, she walked over to the very last throne and took a seat upon it... wondering who the other two members were...


End file.
